<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Having fun during the lessons by ronweasleyismydaddy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295444">Having fun during the lessons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronweasleyismydaddy/pseuds/ronweasleyismydaddy'>ronweasleyismydaddy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Submissive Hermione, Vaginal Sex, dominant ron, romione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronweasleyismydaddy/pseuds/ronweasleyismydaddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron just wants to have  fun with his girl during the lessons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Having fun during the lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiiii, I have decided to publish alone the second chapter of my first story so if you want to know the begin go to my profile and read it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up early, the sun has just risen and I'm still in Ron's bed. His arms are wrapped around my waist and I try to move them to go to my room to get ready for classes. I get up and I realize that we are alone in the room, probably his friends wanted to leave him his privacy...how embarrassing!</p><p>I give my boyfriend a kiss (I can finally say that) and go to my room to get dressed properly.</p><p>Once ready I go down to the common room very embarrassed. As soon as I arrive I see him and he smiles at me making me go through all the agitation: he comes towards me and kisses me and, despite the numerous childish verses produced by seamus, harry and dean, I feel good, serene.</p><p>"Ron and Hermione are finally engaged!" Seamus says applauding.</p><p>"Yes, yes, funny seamus ..." he answers jokingly, but from his expression I realize that he is proud to be my boyfriend.</p><p>We go out to the history of magic class, everyone talks about the engagement of me and ron but no one seems surprised: everyone expected it especially Harry who is the happiest of all.</p><p>Ron and I walk hand in hand through the corridors until we reach the classroom.</p><p>As I walk into class I hear Ron whispering:<br/>“Thanks guys, I owe you a favor.” And I understand that he's talking about the fact that they left us alone in the room all night.</p><p>Ron forces me to sit at the last desk with him, usually I sit at the first to hear better.</p><p>"Ron you'd better sit at the front desk. Professor Binns will want to ask you some questions to retrieve the test you didn't take, remember? I tell him using a stern voice.</p><p>"No no we're staying here, it'll make things more interesting" he says using his sexy voice.</p><p>"What do you mea-" I say not understanding but I am interrupted by professor binns.</p><p>"Weasley I will ask you 3 questions and if you answer them correctly you will have recovered the test" he says in his usual bored voice.</p><p>"Okay, go ahead then," he says as he starts stroking my thigh</p><p>After that I can't hear anything anymore, I just know that Ron is answering Mr. Binns' question as his hand rests on my vagina and starts stroking it. He continues until he starts to pinch my clitoris making me crazy.</p><p>"Shut up mione or they will hear you and understand everything" says ron probably after having finished answering and while the professor is choosing the other question.</p><p>"Ron stop I-I don't-" I say trying to stop him but I really want him to continue and he notices this from the excited tone of my voice.</p><p>He starts answering Mr. Binns' second question as he puts his hand under my school uniform skirt, he pulls my panties aside and starts stimulating my clit harder, squeezing it tightly between his fingers. I hold back the moans I'd like to make and enjoy the sensation.</p><p>"Hermione you are a good girl, now come for me without shouting" he tells me starting to answer the third question.</p><p>He pushes 3 fingers inside my pussy and with the other hand he keeps stroking my clit.</p><p>When he finishes answering I come, letting out a little moan that only Ron and Harry (sitting in front of us) hear. When she hears it, Harry laughs a lot making me red.</p><p>"Congratulations mr weasley, really very prepared what is wrong with you?" says mr binns.</p><p>"Yes, what's wrong with you ron?" Harry says with an ironic tone. I kick him to shut him up.</p><p>"It was thanks to you little girl, you deserve an award" Ron whispers to me when the professor starts to explain again.</p><p>I'm too embarrassed to answer and just take notes while Ron continues to stare at me.</p><p>The bell that announces the end of the lesson rings shortly after and we all get up to go to the next lesson: transfiguration.</p><p>Ron and I walk hand in hand but when we enter the classroom I run to the front desk and sit next to Ernest Macmillan (the hufflepuffs attend class with us). I can't follow with ron next to me and for me transfiguration is very interesting.</p><p>I turn to look at him and he gives me a jealous look even if afterwards he understands and smiles at me.</p><p>At the end of the lesson I walk over to him and we go to lunch together.</p><p>The next lesson and cure of the magical creaturesn and, finished eating, we reach hagrid's hut.</p><p>After a while from the beginning of the lesson, Ron throws himself on the ground and starts screaming in pain.</p><p>"Hagrid please, please I have to go to the infirmary," he says in pain.</p><p>"Oh sure ron emh ... hermione soon take him to Madam Puff" says Hagrid worried.</p><p>I had already bent over him and so I help him get up and together we headed towards the castle.</p><p>Once inside Ron stops screaming, looks around and noticing that nobody is there he smiles at me maliciously.</p><p>"Hermione, you were really a bad girl to sit with that guy, that guy there, Erenst the asshole tells me ron smiling at me</p><p>"Ron you can't you can't do this during the lessons you don't-" I start to say but he interrupts me kissing me</p><p>“Ah so you didn't like it huh?” He tells me stopping kissing me knowing perfectly well that I actually loved it.</p><p>I'm too proud to admit it and just smile.</p><p>"So I was saying that you have been a bad little girl and you deserve a punishment: tonight I will come to your room and you will have your reward and your punishment" he tells me with his sexy voice.</p><p>"But can't we stay in your room? , there are the girls in mine." I say.</p><p>"Harry's gotta stay with ginny tonight, yuck. We'll find a way to kick your roommates off " he says.</p><p>"Now let's go to the bathroom," he continues, taking my hand and leading me to the men's bathroom.</p><p>"No ron we have to go back to class!" I say but I don't really want to go back to class, Hagrid was explaining things I already knew so I could skip the class.</p><p>Obviously, ron ignores me and drags me into the nearest bathroom. He slams me against the wall and starts kissing me greedily.</p><p>"I love you Hermione I love you so much, I've waited so long that I can't get enough anymore" he tells me, touching my ass.</p><p>"I love you too ron" I say enjoying under the rough touch of him.</p><p>He drags me into a spacious toilet and continues to kiss me.</p><p>We start touching each other's private parts, both from under our pants. I pull his cock out of his pants and grab it and start jerking him off while he puts his fingers inside my pussy and starts going back and forth.</p><p>"You're a pervert hermione" he whispers in my ear as he cums in my hand.</p><p>I'm very close to cumming and just before i cum he stops squeezing my clit and takes his fingers out of my pussy.</p><p>"Ron no please go on" I beg, but he seems determined to make me suffer.</p><p>"This is part of your punishment" he tells me with a mischievous smile, bending over and kissing my clit and making me groan.</p><p>"See you tonight" he says he in his sexy voice and leaves me breathless in the bathroom alone.</p><p>I hate him, I hate him so much. The rest of the lessons I pass away from him pretending to be offended but waiting impatiently for the night that awaits us.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>